Cuddling
by Dark Crimson Eclipse
Summary: Different world star teams were at the Granger dojo visiting when a winter blizzard hit! With no way home will they freeze or find warmth in the Bladebraker's arm's?


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Author's Note: So I was really tired. Mostly because I had to wake up at 7:00am on a Saturday for cheer/gymnastics practice. But all I wanted to do was curl up and cuddle.

YELLING

_Stressed words_

Character POV

White Tigers

* * *

><p>...Cuddling...<p>

*In the Granger dojo in the middle of winter*

"It's freezing in here." Max pointed out. Even though he was wearing a two long sleeved shirts, four sweat shirts, tights, warmup pants, and three pairs of sweat pants, with five pairs of socks. "Yeah but there's nothing we can do about it. The snow is blocking everything." Tyson said. Wearing nearly the same thing as Max. (It actually does snow a lot in Japan in the winter. I had to live there for nearly a year.) "Atleast we have a fire." Kai mumbled while warming himself near it. Clad in only a tank top with a long sleeved shirt over it and a pair of sweats and two pairs of socks. "Yeah and a ton of blankets, and food, and fire wood." Daichi added, bundled up like Tyson and Max.

"Yeah but my nipples are still hard!" Max whined. "So are everyone else's so calmed down." Lee growled.

"The total number of deaths has been updated to: 27 thanks to The Cold (You'll get why that's in capitals later)." Dizzy added. "Ugh Dizzy don't remind us." Kenny moaned. He was wearing about nine shirts with about a million jackets/ sweat shirts over them, God knows who many pairs of pants and eleven pairs of socks.

"Hey Ray are you alright?" Hilary asked the shivering teen in the corner of the room heavily bundled in countless numbers of clothes and blankets. "N-n-no." Ray answered with. "Here." Tyson said pulling off another blanet from around him and placing it over his friend's shoulders. "B-but y-you-'re g-onna be c-cold." Ray stammered out. "Well I'd rather be cold than watch you suffer." Tyson said. "Plus you're not used to this kind of cold weather Ray." Max added. "Th-than-ks." Ray said. "I'll go make you some more hot chocolate." Hilary added.

"Are the rest of you ok?" Kai asked the White Tigers. "Y-yeah... S-orr-y a-bout th-this." Mariah apologized. "We should have taken that earlier flight." Kevin whisper hoarsley. "Y-yeah." Gary added.

The White Tigers were at the dojo to visit Ray, but got stuck in a winter blizzard.

"I have a idea!" Tyson yelled. "How 'bout if one Bladebreaker pairs up with one White Tiger and cuddles!" Tyson added. "Dude no." Lee and Kevin shot down. "I think it's a reasonable idea. I mean, you guys never experienced cold like this before and we're totally used to it." Max said. "Fine." Mariah agreed. "But only because I'm freezing she added."

...

When they all paired up Lee was with Tyson, Mariah was with Hilary, Gary was with Kenny, Kevin was with Daichi, Max was with Bruce (remember the guy Mariah/Kevin kicked off the team? With the numchucks.), and Kai was with Ray.

...

"Every one warming up?" Tyson asked. "Yes..." Every one mumbled.

"You ok Lee?" Tyson whispered into Lee's ear. "Y-yeah. I'm st-ill ki-kinda c-cold th-though. Lee whispered back. "Do you miss home?" Tyson asked. "V-very much, yes." Lee whispered back. "B-but I'm sc-cared they won't acc-ept me b-back though..." Lee added.

"Why wouldn't they? I mean when I was there they all treated you like a king!" The bluenette said. "Because I'm gay... My tribe doesn't exactly like gays." The Chinese teen said quietly. "Well why not?" Tyson asked. "I'm not sure. Guys of our kind are able to have children... So..." Lee answered awkwardly. "Wow really?! How!?" Tyson asked. "Well when men of our kind have very... _warm_... feelings toward anothe guy, a... thing...? opens inside of their body and _it_ can create and carry a baby." Lee explained.

"Wow..." the Japanese marveled. "Yeah." The nekojin agreed. "I think we can have children with 'normal' humans too." Lee added.

"So basically they don't like gays for no apparent reason." Tyson concluded. "That's how it seems. Plus I'm the village best warrior, so they expect me to have a baby with a woman. Because that's considered _manly_. Lee spat out like venom.

"Well if it makes you feel better I'm gay too." Tyson whispered. "Really!" Lee marveled. "Yeah, but in my culture, well about 1,000 years ago, they considered it manly... Now it's just a bother to people." Tyson sighed.

"Are you still cold?" Tyson asked changing the topic. "A little." Lee added.

"Here." The blue haired said before one wrapping his arm around Lee's waist and the other holding one of Lee's hands, making him blush."Better?" Tyson asked. "I'm still and tiny bit cold." Lee answered honestly. "Alrighty then." Tyson said lifting up Lee and placing him in his lap letting go of his hands.

Instead of holding his hands Tyson started rubbing Lee's thighs. The black haired teen gasped in surprise. "You like this." Tyson asked while bringing his hand dangerously close to the other teen's crotch. "Yeah." The nekojin answered while blushing. "You look cute all red like that." Tyson quietly pointed out. That just made Lee blush more.

...

"Need some more hot coco?" Hilary asked Mariah "Yes please." The pink fur ball answered. When Hilary came back she was holding a mug with two straws. One pink, the other purple. "The pink one is yours." Hilary said "Ok thanks" Mariah said shifting closer to the brown haired girl. "So how's life?" Hilary asked. "Fine. For me anyway." Mariah answered. "What's that supposed to mean?" The Japenese girl asked. "Lee. He's gay." The pink haired girl answered sadly.

"So what?" Hilary asked defensively. "No, no, no! Don't get the wrong idea! I don't have anything against that it's the tribe..." Mariah said defensively. "What do you mean?" Hilary questioned. "The tribe just doesn't believe in _gay_ love. They think it's _fake." _Mariah spat out like venom.

"But I think Kevin is gay too." The Chinese girl said. "How do you know?" Hilary asked. "I see it the way he looks at Daichi." Mariah said softly. "Wow. I'll drink to that!" Hilary said. "Me too!" Mariah agreed.

As both girls were holding the mug their fingers touched and eventually desided to intertwine.

...

"Hey Gary, I'm still cold can I move closer?" Kenny asked shyly. "Sure!" The bear like teen replied holding out his arms. "Thanks..." Kenny whispered scooting into Gary's arms. "You're really warm." The nerd pointed out. "Thank you!" The Chinese replied.

"Hey Gary?" The Japansese asked. "Yeah?" Gary answered. "Why are the rest of the White Tigers cold but you're not?" Kenny asked. "Mostly because I'm half nekojin, obviously, and half grizzly-human hybrid." Gary answered. "Wow!" Kenny marveled. Then he shivered again.

"Are you still cold?" the giant nekojin asked. "Alittle bit." Kenny sheepishly replied. "Here." Gary said before he picked Kenny up and placed him in his lap and embraced him into his body.

...

Kevin was shivering violently next to Daichi even though he was wearing so much clothes he looked like a marshmallow. "You're still cold?" Daich asked surprised. "Y-yes." Kevin replied. "I gotcha." The ginger (Is Daichi a ginger? Can I call him a ginger? Oh well I'm gonna call him a ginger.) said as he moved closer slipping his arms under Kevin's countless number of shirts, sweat shirts, and blankets to embrace him.

"Y-your han-ds are c-cold." Kevin pointed out blushing. "Give it a minute." Daichi said back. "You home sick?" Daichi asked. "Yes!" Kevin exclaimed. "Hmmm." The Japanese boy hummed. "What?" The greenette eagerly asked. "So am I." Daichi replied sheepishly. "I thought you were from Japan." Kevin pointed out. "I am the Japanese mountains." The ginger said. "Ohhhh." Kevin said.

"Are you warm now?" Daichi answer after a couple of minutes. "No. I'm still cold." Kevin sheepishly answered. "Ok then. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Daichi sighed before ducking under the blankets. Then pulling up the greenettes shirts and climbing up Kevin's torso.

Eventually his head popped up through the head hole of Kevin's shirt(s). "Are you warm now?" Daichi asked again rubbing the lavender eyed boy's sides. "Yes." The Chinese answered while blushing heavily as Daichi's hand brushed over one of his nipples and pinched the other playfully.

Soon the Japenese boy used two hands to play with the greenette's nipples. Kevin let out a surprised gasp and a moan. "You like this don't you?" Daichi teased while rolling both of Kevin's nipples between his fingers successfully making them hard . "Daichi stop the others will hear!" The lavender eyed boy whined. "Mmmmm... let me think... nope!

...

"Hey, didn't you get kicked off of the White Tigers?" Max asked. "Yeah." Bruce replied sheepishly. "Why?" the blonde asked. "A lot actually, I hit on Mariah, so Lee hates me, I made fun of Kevin for his height, so he hates me, I teased Gary for being as blind as a bat, so the whole team hates me, and I gropped Mariah, so she hates me, and I broke Ray's arm when he was little, so he hates me, and yeah..." Bruce finished.

"Wow, why did they like you in the first place?" Max asked. "Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to be rude!" Max apologized sheepishly. "It's fine. The only reason why they let me on their team was because they lost Ray." "Huh." Max simply said.

"So why do you like Mariah so much?" Max asked yet another question. "I was trying to prove to myself I wasn't gay." Bruce simply answered. "What's wrong with being gay!?" Max asked defensively. "Nothing! Nothing! I just don't want to be gay." Bruce replied.

Max just glared at him. "Sorry..." Bruce mumbled. The blonde sharply turned his head away and stuck his nose in the air.

...

"You warm Ray?" Kai asked with his arm around Rays shoulder. "N-no." Ray answered. "H-how a-are y-ou n-n-not c-cold?" The Chinese teen stuttered out. "One, I'm from Russia. Two, in the Abbey we had to do "_special_ _exercises" _to withstand the cold. Kai answered his voice turning venomous at the end.

"Oh K-kai." Was all Ray murrmered before snuggling into the Russian teen's chest. "Ray..." The slate haired teen whispered. "Hmmmm..." The nekojin hummed. "Why do you always snuggle with me when I talk about the Abbey?" Kai asked. "To m-make y-you f-eel b-b-better." The golden eyed teen simply answered. "You're the only person other than The Blizkreg Boys that will get within 3-feet of me..." The red eyed teen whispered sadly.

Saying that made Ray snuggle even closer and wrap his arms around Kai's torso. "It's ok Kai." Ray resured him. "You just have to show them what a kind person you are and they'll come to you." the Chinese teen added. "What if they think I'm weak?" the russian teen sheepishly almost shyly asked. "They w-won't. They k-know y-you're st-rong. All of them" Ray said. Then, Kai's eyes welled up with tears.

"W-what's wr-rong Kai?!" Ray asked frantically. "I-it's n-nothing." The blubbered. "Yes it is if you're crying about it!" Ray finally said without stuttering. "That's the last thing my Mother said to me before she _died_..." Kai finally just barley whispered. "Oh poor baby!" Ray squealed. "Come 'ere, come 'ere, come 'ere." The Chinese teen rushed before pulling Kai into a bone crushing bear hug. "It'll be ok... I promise." Ray whispered in to Kai's ear.

"Ray can you keep a secret?" The slate haired teen asked. "Yes of course!" Ray exclaimed. "I'm gay." Kai said sheepishly. "So am I!" The Chinese teen exclaimed again. "Wanna cuddle?" Kai asked shyly. "Yes." Ray whispered before wrapping his arms around Kai's middle and putting his head on Kai's shoulder. Kai put his head on top of Ray's and wraped one arm around Ray's shoulder and the other touching his face.

...

The next morning they were all dead. A serial kill named The Cold broke in and killed them all...

JK JK JK JK JK JK JK (Just kidding)

...

*The next morning.*

"HEY Y'ALL WHO'S READY FOR BREAKFAST?!" Tyson naturally yelled. "Tyson calm down. I'm not even out of you yet." Lee mumbled pulling Tyson back down onto their conjoined futons. "Leeeeeeeeee! I'm HUNGRY!" The Japanese boy exclaimed. "So are children in Africa, so calm down." Lee retorted. "Well then." The navy haired boy scoffed.

"Oppisites attract." Hilary mumbled after being rudly woken from her sleep. Too tired to agree with her Mariah just grabbed Hilary's D-cupped boob from behind and pulled her back down on their conjoined futons. "Shush I'm still tired from last night." Mariah moaned. "Agreed." Hilary said.

"Gary you sleep like a bear." Kenny said to nobody in general. The bear like teen was dead asleep on top of him.

"Daichi you perv! Off the other are awake!" Kevin demanded. "And out?" Daichi asked in a whiney voice. "Yes! But we'll resume _this_ later I promise." Kevin resured. "Fine." Daichi reluctantly agreed ever so slowly pulling out. "Daichi." Kevin half moaned Half growled "What you said to take it out!" Daichi exclaimed.

"BRUCE YOU LAZY ARSE WAKE UP!" Max yelled slamming a pillow into the other boy's head. "I'M UP! I'M UP!" Bruce yelled back.

"Kai... Kai Baby... Wake up... come on... Ya gotta wake up." Ray said while gently shaking Kai. "Mmmm... I don't wanna..." Kai moaned. "Come on Kai." Ray said sternly but still somewhat gently.

"All in favour of staying in bed say I." Kai said loudly. "I." Everyone, except Ray, said in sync. "I win, so you may continue the cuddles." Kai said happily. "Fine. But only because I like cuddling." Ray agreed. "Don't we all?" Tyson interjected. I choir of "yeah"'s filled the room.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Finally done. Or should I make another chapter but with the Bladebraker's and a different team?<p> 


End file.
